Dans le mille
by Swanchika
Summary: One-shot, traduction de "Bullseye" par PlasticBottle. Basé sur une véritable expérience dans le jeu. Le manque caractérisé de dialogue entre les unités dans Shadow Dragon permet à l'imagination du joueur de prendre le relais.


Disclaimer : Ceci est la traduction de la fiction "Bullseye", de PlasticBottle (l'original ici : http:/ www. fanfiction .net/s/7996023/1/Bullseye ; enlevez les espaces parce que pour X raison, le site n'accepte même pas les liens internes). Tout le crédit lui revient pour l'écriture, et tous les avis (positifs ou pas) devraient aussi lui revenir !

Et bien sûr, Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon et ses personnages sont la propriété intellectuelle d'Intelligent Systems.

* * *

Mini-note avant de commencer : Seigneur, j'ai tout traduit en utilisant le nom "Sedgar", puis j'ai dû à mon grand regret repasser pour réimplanter le nom utilisé par la traduction française. Ce n'est pas vraiment le changement de nom de Sedgar qui me dérange en soi, c'est plutôt la réaction en chaîne absurde qui y a mené (enfin, je crois que tout a commencé parce que Draug est devenu Edgar. Corrigez-moi si j'ai faux).

* * *

– Dans le mille, murmura Beck en célébrant sa victoire d'un claquement de doigts.

Un autre mage venait d'avoir la tête écrasée sous un rocher. Viser avec des pierres de plusieurs kilos n'était pas chose aisée, mais Beck était un as. Et puis, c'était sans doute attendu quand on savait mieux se servir d'une baliste que de couverts.

– Vous ne manquez jamais, pas vrai ? Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi les balistaires sont si redoutés, commenta Sagaro, perché sur une grosse pierre.

Beck et lui avaient reçu l'ordre de rester en arrière, étant trop lourds l'un comme l'autre pour se déplacer rapidement sur le sable. Ce n'était de toute manière pas facile de marcher dans le désert, alors imaginez avec une armure lourde. Étant dans l'âme un cavalier des plaines, Sagaro n'avait guère apprécié la décision de ce Malledus de lui faire endosser l'équipement d'un général. Enfin, c'était le même vieillard qui avait aussi fait descendre Wolf de cheval pour mieux lui donner un bouclier et remplacer son arc par une hache, et qui avait fait apprendre la magie à Caesar. Les ex-hussards avaient protesté, mais Coyote leur avait dit d'obéir à tout ce que disait le stratège de Marth, et sa parole faisait figure de loi. Sagaro avait en revanche du mal à voir ce qui avait bien pu faire obéir Caesar.

– Seulement maintenant ? rétorqua Beck. La Légion de bois ne vous a pas fait peur ?

– Au début oui, mais cela a cessé quand vous êtes sorti de ce village et avez commencé à les cribler de traits éclair, répondit Sagaro en souriant. On aurait dit des mannequins d'entraînement sous vos carreaux.

– Oh, merci. Mais c'est plus dur que ça en a l'air. Viser avec ces choses nécessite beaucoup de calculs, expliqua Beck en contemplant sa baliste d'un air encore plus rêveur qu'à l'accoutumée. Au fond, c'est plus une affaire de mathématiques et de chance que de force ou de technique. A chaque fois que je m'apprête à tirer, je calcule un tas de choses dans ma tête : mes chances de toucher, et si je touche, est-ce que je vais éclater une tête ou juste briser quelques os, si le fait de tirer le levier une seconde de plus pour augmenter la vitesse du projectile servira à quelque chose. Tout ça sans abaque, bien sûr. Après ça, il suffit de lâcher le levier en espérant que le type ne s'enfuie pas avant de se retrouver avec un carreau dans les fesses. Et si on ne s'attarde pas sur toutes ces complications au moment de tirer, c'est vrai qu'une baliste fait beaucoup de bruit et est lente à charger et à viser. J'ai dû faire tout ça avant que les autres balistaires puissent me repérer et transformer ma machine en bois de chauffe. Mais c'est vrai que les traits éclair m'ont aidé. Ces machins coûtent vraiment les yeux de la tête, pas autant que les carreaux Pachydermes, mais presque. Enfin, ils en valent vraiment la peine. Pas besoin de tirer deux fois sur le même gars avec ça.

Il marqua une pause abrupte.

– Oh, désolé, messire, se reprit-il. Je dois être en train de vous assommer avec tout ça.

– Non, au contraire, assura Sagaro. En fait, je suis impressionné par toute la part de technique et d'intellect de votre profession. Je n'imaginais pas que les balistes étaient des instruments si complexes.

– Ah bon ? Je pensais que la taille permettait déjà de le deviner. Et puis comme vous aviez déjà un balistaire dans votre armée avant que j'arrive, je pensais qu'il vous avait fait une démonstration.

– Vous pensez à Jake ?

– Oui, Jake. Il est resté à défendre le campement, c'est ça ? J'imagine qu'il en profite aussi pour passer du temps avec sa fiancée.

– Sa fiancée ? répéta Sagaro, un peu surpris.

– Quoi, vous ne la connaissez pas ? répondit Beck, tout aussi surpris. Une jolie rousse, j'ai l'impression qu'elle nous suit avec sa carriole depuis toujours.

– Comment ? Mais elle pourrait être une espionne ! Est-ce que le prince Marth sait cela ?

– Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que oui. En tout cas, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit une espionne. Jake me l'a présentée, c'est vraiment une fille bien. Elle m'a même vendu des carreaux à un prix d'ami. Et puis elle passe son temps à parler d'aller visiter les autres continents.

– Les ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait qu'un autre continent, Barensia. Après ça, la mer elle-même s'arrête et se déverse dans le néant !

– Quoi, messire, vous y croyez vraiment ? s'amusa Beck.

– Pourquoi n'y croirais-je pas ? C'est une affirmation que soutiennent de nombreux sages et érudits.

– Ah, oui, ceux qui passent plus de temps à faire des étincelles qu'à essayer de vérifier la véracité de leurs "faits". L'autre jour, je discutais avec Darros, et il m'a parlé d'un vieux loup de mer qu'il a rencontré quand il était encore mousse. Le vieil homme homme racontait apparemment que durant une expédition, son bateau a été pris dans une tempête et a commencé à dériver. Ils ont fini dans une contrée vraiment étrange, où ils ont été attaqués par des hommes ailés ! Il s'en est à peine sorti vivant. Darros a dit qu'il avait même de vilaines marques de serres en plein sur la poitrine !

– Hmph. Et vous êtes plus incliné à croire à vieil ivrogne qu'un érudit ?

– On parlait de bois de chauffe, à qui est-ce que vous feriez confiance pour en couper ? A un bûcheron, ou à celui qui regarde le bûcheron au travail ?

– Je... je crois que je vois où vous voulez en venir, soupira Sagaro. Mais je garde mon opinion. Les pirates et les marins racontent toutes sortes de fables, alors qu'un érudit fait de son mieux pour découvrir des faits.

– Oui, je comprends. C'est vrai que parfois, je suis un peu dur avec les érudits, admit Beck. Mais ils m'ont l'air pas mal inutiles parfois. La plupart d'entre eux ne pensent qu'à trouver de nouvelles façons de faire danser les boules de feu, ils ne pensent pas à inventer des choses pratiques. Peut-être que c'est à cause de mon travail, mais je pense qu'on n'apprécie pas assez les mathématiques et la technologie. Ils ont eu la bonne idée avec les bâtons, mais ils n'essayent jamais d'en créer de nouveaux. Hé, quand j'y pense, les seuls qui sont utiles hors des batailles, ce sont les bâtons de soin et de téléportation. Imaginez qu'ils inventent un nouveau bâton qui puisse réparer des bâtiments ? Ou au moins qui puisse faire léviter des objets ?

– Vous savez que cet état des choses est la faute de Gharnef, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis qu'il a pris le contrôle de Khadein, toutes les recherches magiques ui s'y déroulaient ont complètement cessé.

– Alors ça me fait une raison de plus de vouloir écraser la tête de ce type sous un rocher si je le vois ! Mais attendez... et si on tuait les meilleurs chercheurs de Khadein durant cette bataille ? Ils sont peut-être là, forcés à se battre pour Gharnef contre leur gré !

– Réfléchissez-y, Beck. Les chercheurs ne sont sans doute pas de bon combattants. C'est nous que Gharnef cherche à tuer, pas son armée.

– Oh... c'est vrai. Ça se tient. Dites, ça fait déjà un bon moment que le prince Marth et les autres sont partis. Vous croyez qu'on devrait aller après eux ? demanda le balistaire en regardant au loin.

– Tout ira bien pour eux. Mais nous pourrions peut-être aller voir ce bâtiment par ici, suggéra Sagaro. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a des objets de valeur dedans.

– Hmm... ça a l'air d'une bonne idée ! Je n'aurai qu'à transpercer tous ceux qui s'approchent de trop près ! s'enthousiasma Beck en commençant à tirer sa baliste.

– Hé, pas question que vous ayez tout pour vous ! rétorqua Sagaro en se mettant à courir, l'arc en main. C'est à moi de m'occuper de tous ceux qui approchent !

– Parce que vous croyez que je les laisserai s'approcher à ce point ?

Les deux hommes continuèrent leur avancée vers le bâtiment, éliminant tous les mages qui leur barraient le chemin à coup de flèches et de carreaux. Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent à leur destination, Beck faillit s'effondrer, terrassé par l'effort colossal que représentait le transport d'une baliste sur de telles distances.

– Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit Sagaro.

– Oui... pfiou... faut juste que je m'asseye une seconde...

– Mais pourquoi diable tirez-vous cette baliste seul au lieu de l'atteler à un cheval, comme le fait Jake ?

– Pfff... pour être honnête... je n'y connais rien aux chevaux.

– Ah, vraiment ? Alors si vous voulez, je pourrai vous aider à en dresser un. Après tout, je suis un hussard des plaines.

– Oh ? Vous feriez ça pour moi ?

– Bien sûr ! assura Sagaro, les lèvres étirées en un large et rare sourire. Et puis j'espérais que nous aurions d'autres occasions de discuter. Vous êtes un homme très intelligent, Beck. Je crois que nous aurions beaucoup à nous apprendre l'un l'autre.

– Allons, messire, vous allez finir par me faire rougir ! plaisanta Beck.

– Nul besoin de m'appeler "messire". Sagaro, c'est très bien.

Beck se leva, et les deux hommes scellèrent leur amitié d'une solide poignée de mains.

**NIVEAU DE SOUTIEN ACCRU**

– Hé, désolée d'interrompre votre moment de fraternisation ! lança une voix derrière eux.

En se retournant, ceux qui se considéraient à présent comme des partenaires virent la princesse Shiida de Talys, descendant de son pégase.

– Dame Shiida ! Ne devriez-vous pas être aux côtés du prince Marth et de Coyote ? Que s'est-il passé ? s'inquiéta Sagaro.

– Rien, quelque chose a juste _failli_ se passer. Gharnef est apparu comme de nulle part et a entrepris de nous poursuivre ! raconta Shiida, le souffle court. C'était absolument démentiel ! Gordin a trébuché et Gharnef l'a rattrapé, et alors que nous pensions que c'en était fini de lui, il a esquivé l'Imhullu de Gharnef. Deux fois ! Le vieux sorcier a dû être vraiment humilié, car il est aussitôt reparti comme il est venu !

– Deux fois ? releva Beck avec un sifflement admiratif. Ce gamin est plein de surprises !

– A qui le dites-vous ! Mais depuis que je le connais, je sais que Gordin a un très grand potentiel, assura Sagaro. Et à présent, il s'entraîne presque chaque jour avec cet archer d'élite, Jeorge. Qu'il ait réussi à échapper ainsi à la mort est la preuve de son talent. Enfin, sans vouloir vous offenser, Votre Altesse, cela n'explique pas votre présence ici.

– Oh, c'est vrai ! Marth a dit qu'il devait y avoir des trésors ici, alors il m'a donné quelques clés et m'a dit d'aller ouvrir tous les coffres que je voyais. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de courir jusqu'à la porte du bâtiment.

Elle s'arrêta à mi-course, se retourna et fixa les deux hommes.

– Allons, que faites-vous plantés ici ? Venez m'aider à ouvrir les coffres !

– Hmm, oui, madame ! Tout de suite ! acquiesça Beck.

Sa fatigue oubliée, il partit à la suite de Shiida, suivi de près par Sagaro, pour faire la chasse aux trésors magiques.

**FIN**


End file.
